Fraility
by blue pacific angel
Summary: AnckSuNamun's reincarnate didn't die and she has a new plan to get her love back. Also, meet Dane. She is left for dead in the desert. The Medjah take her in and unwittingly she has the key to the mystery. ABOC Being EDITED


**A/N:**_I love to read fan fiction but it seems like a lot of writers fall into the same trap. Their OCs are always tough-as-nails-kick-ass-loved- by-all insertions of themselves. While fun to write, the readers are usually caught between rolling their eyes and sitting on the edge of their seat waiting to find out how their favorite characters will be described by this almost unfeeling lunatic that pushed her way into the original storyline. Oops, I'm ranting! Sorry 'bout but I just wanted to promise to try my hardest not to fall into that trap as tempting as it may be. So please if I do call me on it.

* * *

_

**Warning:_ This story will contain physical abuse, rape, mentions incest (all tastefully done) and some out of characteriness (though I will try to keep them in character). If any of these things bother you read at your own risk.

* * *

_**

**Spoilers: The first and second movies. Set after the second film._ However for this to work, the creature's love wasn't eaten by scarabs.

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar. The plot and a few characters are mine, some though I wish I didn't own. This applies to the entire story.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: Life's End?**_

Our story opens in jolly old England, London to be exact. Imagine walking in the nicer side of town. As nice as 1930s London could be any way. It is a rather attractive place, you think, nothing terribly awful could happen here. How wrong you are! For the last two years a woman, who lives in the very building you're daydreaming in front of, has feared for her life. And from the man she shall be able trust with her heart and soul, not to mention her life. She has done nothing to deserve her torment, so please don't start down that path. Let us take a closer look at this woman.

She is an attractive woman with light brown hair spun in loose curls that she prefers to let hang down her back. Her skin is lightly tanned from spending many hours outside and her eyes, her favorite feature, were a light blue. While she rarely thinks much of her attributes, her husband spends a great deal of time thinking about them. He hates everything about his wife. She has become a mark of shame in his own mind. Her hair is too dark-he prefers blonds-and he despises her wearing it so loose and down. He tells her it is fashionable to be up, he forces her hair into a tight bun close to her head. Her skin is disgraceful and ugly next to the ivory skins of her neighbors and peers. She was far too tall and lanky to be a proper lady. Yes, he hated her, so he began to go else where for his "entertainment". She was relieved. Every time he took her, it was by force and always cruelly.

* * *

Our lady hero's name is Dane. Her name was from her mother, the only person in her life that cared for her. Anne had died of choler when Dane was just six years old. After that she grew up quickly. Her father was grieving deeply. He began to hate Dane. She looked so much like her mother that it nearly killed the weak man to see her. David began lashing out when his baby got close, first verbally then physically. She needed him and he hurt her. On her seventh birthday, she sent to live with her father's brother and his family. Their three children where spoiled and ignorant to the pain of her past. Oh, they knew about it. They just didn't care enough to consider it. To them, she was odd and weird, an outcast. So they didn't do anything when their beloved father began touching her. They looked the other way. Dane tried going to her auntie for protection. Her auntie had been kind to her so far. In the six months she had lived there, she was by far the nicest of the bunch. However, when her niece run to her for help, she refused to believe her. Her auntie slapped Dane so hard that she fell on to the beautiful Persian rug and walked away without a word.

* * *

A year later, when her little niece came to her again to beg for help, she beat her within an inch of death. What would outrage her so, you ask? Dane told her that her uncle had raped her. Her auntie didn't put up a fight when Dane's uncle suggested they send her off to schooling early.

* * *

Dane didn't see much off them after that. Since she was so young she didn't make many friends at school. She buried her nose in books. First for an escape from the Hell her life had become, later, out of a true desire to learn anything she could. She did make a close friend, though she never told her of her past, out of shame. Her friend Jane isn't important in our story except for the fact that she would harbor Dane at her house on holidays. This is where Dane experienced kindness that helped her survive her life. She learned from that kindness and grew on it.

* * *

Her uncle did get her back though, I regret to inform you. It just before she became a legal adult at the young age of eighteen. Her uncle was indebt up to his neck-she wished it would just drown him-and he made a deal with a rich banker. If the banker paid off a portion of the debts than the banker would get his niece. Six months later, Dane was married to the banker and her uncle was still lost in debt.

* * *

She was unhappy, not that anyone really cared. She tried running away twice, but he always found her. Dane found a bit of happiness when she started working with the servants. At first they all avoided her. How odd it must have seemed for them to see the mistress of the house working along beside them. They however grew use to her and slowly grew to enjoy her.

* * *

Dane is a wise woman at the age of twenty. She should have two children to fuss over but with each of these pregnancies came accidents. She miscarried twice, the baby violently beaten from her body each time. She mourned her losses silently, however, for her husband wouldn't have approved. She had learned quickly that when her husband disapproved of something it was very painful to disobey him.

* * *

Now, we come back to you, standing in front of their building. The banker will be home soon and Dane is terrified. She is pregnant from his last rape. He told her when he killed her last baby that if it happened again, she would pay with her life, then he wiped her blood and her baby's life fluids on her cheeks. He would know she was pregnant and running was no use. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that. You're watching their stoop when the banker strolls up nice as can be. He is slightly balding with strawberry blond hair. His watery blue eyes scanned the area as if feeling your gaze. Then he waddled up the steps of his stoop.

He went into the house. His wife was there waiting with a fearful expression on her disgusting face. He sighed, why couldn't she have the bold expression like the woman he had had sex with that very afternoon? Or the seductive look of the little sex kitten he'd tasted the day before? Then he began thinking about the meetings he had had after these delightful encounters. Two men and a beautiful woman with Egyptian looks approached him. They told him they had been watching him for a while and had a business deal for him. He listened while they explained that they were setting out to claim what was rightfully theirs (or at least the woman's) and that they needed financial backing. He asked what's in it for him(of course) and found out that the woman was claiming the lost treasures of Egypt as her own, right after she found her love (whatever that meant). The banker's greed took over and he agreed.

On the way home he decided that it would look better if he took his wife with him to Egypt. He was thinking of all the things he could buy with that gold so he failed to notice his wife's pregnancy.

"We are going to Egypt. Pack the bags."

* * *

A/N: Tell me all what you think. This is an Ardeth Bay/OC fic by-the-way. It may be a while before I update but I will try!

Angel


End file.
